


Bad Moon Rising

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Don't go 'round tonight, it's bound to take your life. There's a bad moon on the rise.





	Bad Moon Rising

##  **_“I see a bad moon arising…”_ **

It was 30 degrees and you were freezing. Despite your discomfort you didn’t move, you barely breathed. Nothing mattered but you getting your kill. You had been tracking Damien Ramirez for three weeks. He was a sneaky son of a bitch and he barely left his compound. But you had gotten lucky. Something had gone wrong with the shipment drop-off and so Damien had to leave his oh so precious hide out to handle business.

You focused your scope once more. Despite all of your training you had always been fidgety. Wasn’t something they could break you of, and you always hit your mark so after a while they had let you be. You were brought back to reality by the sound of a car door slamming. Your trigger finger itched, you wanted this to be over so you could go home. Why The Assassins Guild was worried about a drug dealer in Hell’s Kitchen you had no idea, but you didn’t ask questions, just followed orders.

Finally Damien’s men moved enough so you had a clear shot. Just as you were going to pull the trigger, cold metal was pressed to the back of your skull.

* * *

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” said a gruff gravely voice.

You removed your hands from your gun, holding them up as well as you could while lying on your stomach.

“Alright now, you’re gonna get up, nice and slow.”

You rolled your eyes as you slowly raised yourself to your feet. Whoever this fool was, he’d soon pay for trying to take you on.

“Who are you?” the man demanded.

You just smirked at him. Your eyes darting around quickly surveying the man, figuring out how best to strike.  

“Last chance, who are you?”

You just smiled at the man again, all teeth and feral. You felt the wave of the gun going off before you heard it. Before the bullet even finished leaving the chamber you struck.

The man hadn’t expected you to throw yourself down on the ground. But before he had even registered what was happening you had swept his legs out from under him.

The man was on the ground, the air had been knocked out of him. You got up to run, but was slammed back down to the ground.  

Fine, if this man wanted a fight, that’s what he would get. 

You rolled over on your back, rolled back on your hands and flipped yourself into a standing position. The man was raising to his feet as well. You two began to circle each other.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” you said.

The fool had the audacity to laugh at you.

“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” and with that you roundhouse kicked him in the temple, you were done holding back your power.

With the man knocked out you glanced over your shoulder to see if Damien and his crew were still there but they were gone.

“Shit.” you muttered under your breath.

You were supposed to take out the target tonight. Because of this asshole you had missed your shot.

Maybe mystery man worked for Damien, some sort of weird bodyguard. There was only one way to find out, ask.

You looked around, trying to find some way to secure your impromptu hostage. A long piece of scrap metal laying in the corner caught your eye. Not the best but with your strength you could wrap it around the man, keeping him still until you got the answer you wanted.

* * *

**_“…I see trouble on the way.”_ **

When Frank came to he didn’t open his eyes immediately. He kept his breathing slow, took stock in his injuries. His head hurt like a bitch and he had some bruises, but the blow to his head was the only thing that concerned him. The girl might have actually given him a concussion, something that no one had done in a very very long time.

The girl was enhanced, like those kids he heard talk of from one of the dudes at a bar he frequented. Wade was a talker, annoying as fuck, but he did have some good information sometimes.

If Damien had an enhanced on his payroll then Frank would have to re-evaluate his plan, muscle this strong wasn’t something Frank could just punch to death. Hell, he had ambushed her and still here he was on his ass.

Frank was drawn out of his thoughts by a voice mingling with the ringing in his ears.

“I know you’re awake, dude.”

“I’m not you’re dude.”

The girl just shrugged at him.

“Look dude, guy, whatever. You’re stuck until you tell me what I want to know. After I get the information I need I’ll be more than happy to let you go, and have us go our separate ways.”

Frank scoffed. If this girl thought she could break him she must be as naive as she looked.

“So. Where’s Damien’s next location? You’re his bodyguard, you must know.”

Frank frowned at that. Wouldn’t Ramirez let his inner circle know his location at all times. If she was part of his detail then she’d know that information herself.

“Look, whatever he’s paying you, I’ll double it. Just tell me what I need to know and we can get it all figured out. Please.”

Frank chuckled before he could stop himself. She said please. There was no way that she was part of Ramirez’s operation.  “You’re bad at this.” he said, without thinking.

“Excuse me?” the girl asked, now crossing her hands over her chest and jutted her hip out to one side, an irritated expression on her face.

She actually looked kinda cute to Frank, all pouty and upset. But that’s just cause of the concussion, he’s not in his right mind.

“Who are you?” he asked. “An X-Men flunky or somethin’?”

She rolled her eyes at that comment.

“The X-Men don’t have the stones to get done what needs to get done. I am not an X-Man.”

“Then who are you, then, hmm?” Frank asked. His head was pounding and despite the odd feeling of comfortable-ness talking to this woman gave him, he needed to get out of this situation, and fast.

“My name is Kieren. Elite member of the Assassins Guild. And I am here to bring death upon Damien Ramirez.”

She straightened up as she revealed her title to him. She was proud of her rank, she was a soldier, like him. A killer, like him.

“Well then ma’am, we’re on the same side.”

* * *

**_“Don’t go ‘round tonight. It’s bound to take your life.”_ **

Kieren stood frowning down at the man. She was starting to think that this plan had been a bad idea. She wasn’t trained in interrogation, she was always behind a scope. Besides, when she did her job right, there was no talking involved.

She didn’t know if the man was lying but something in her gut told her he wasn’t. Something about his eyes, the conviction in them. There was something about this man that seemed familiar to her, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

She thought about just knocking him out again, but the strength of her first blow probably scrambled his brains a bit, and she didn’t want to actually cause brain damage to the guy if they actually happened to have the same goal.

“Well Mystery Man—“

“Pete. The name’s Pete.”

She frowned again. He didn’t look like a Pete, but a fake name wasn’t such a bad idea. She probably should’ve given him a fake name too, but she wasn’t used to talking, just pulling triggers, so maybe she slipped up a bit. If he became a problem she’d do what was necessary, but she didn’t want to have to.

“Okay, Pete, I’m inclined to believe you. So, do you wanna help?”

Pete shook his head at her, confused. “Help?” It wasn’t the most suave comeback but he was really fucking confused now. How had this girl not gotten killed yet? She was too trusting, to open.

“Yeah, if we both want Ramirez dead, I don’t see why we can’t help each other. You probably know the area better than I do, you’re a local, I can tell by your accent. I’m fine with any help you can provide, as long as I’m the one who kills Damien.”

“I want them all dead. The whole crew.”

“How about this then, Pete? I’ll leave everyone else to you, you can kill any and all of his crew. I don’t care what you do with them, but Damien is mine. You leave him to me.”

“What’s gonna stop me from just double crossing you in the end, huh? Or just killing you as soon as you let me free?”

Kieren laughed at that. This man was so overconfident in the fact that he could kill her. It was kind of insulting actually.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to think that I’m easy to kill Pete. No offense, but I could kick your ass any day of the week, with one arm tied behind my back.”

She thought she saw the ghost of a smile at her remark, but by the time Kieren blinked it was gone and Pete was stoic again.

“Well maybe after we kill these sons of bitches we could test that?” he asked.

She smiled at him, reaching down to tear apart the metal keeping him trapped.

“We’ll see. First we have blood to shed.”

She started to pack up her rifle, and by the time she was finished Pete had gathered himself off the ground and had gotten his bearings back.

“So,” she asked, “which way to the scumbag?”

“West 37th. Over near the Hudson. He has a shipment come in there on second Wednesday of every month.”

“Okay then, Pete. I’ll meet you back here Wednesday at nightfall. I’ll figure out a tactical plan, my kill so it’s gotta go by my rules. Once Damien is done for you can go crazy punishing who ever you’d like.”

* * *

By the time Frank had snapped his head up at the word ‘punish’, she was gone. Damn creepy was what it was. But Frank didn’t have time to dwell on the disappearing act. He had to get to the safe house. Get ready for the massacre to come. Like Kieren said, there was blood to shed.

##  **_“There’s a bad moon on the rise.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Kieren is an Irish name that means "little death bringer". What'd you think? Let me know! :)


End file.
